


Fazbear's Fright

by 17Chellas_Universe



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Five Nights at Freddy's, Fazbear's Fright, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17Chellas_Universe/pseuds/17Chellas_Universe
Summary: After finding a job at a local horror attraction, Ethan Schneider, along with his co-worker Kaianna Fletcher, stumbles upon decades-old secrets cemented in the legend that is Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Throw in a semi-sentient animatronic, the vengeful spirits of missing children and a whole lot of spooks, and things are bound to get ugly. (AU-verse, possible gore.)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Welcome to my new FNaF fanfic! I'm planning to keep working on this as much as I can throughout the year. Comments and kudos are appreciated! I literally have no idea what else to say here, so enjoy! :D

Prologue

There was no sound. The silence seemed to roar around the room, as always. Dust motes floated through the air and settled upon the grime encrusted floor. A shaft of moonlight pushed through the cracks of a small boarded up window near the ceiling.

  
How long had he sat there? How long had he been trapped? He had lost track of time after a while. The position of the sunlight had always let him know the hour, but now he had stopped caring. There was no hope for him anymore. No one was coming. Everyone had left, and he was alone forever.

  
He wished it would be over. Every day, every hour, every minute crawled by painfully slowly. Even if his power bank was low, he could still feel himself ageing. He wanted to shut down forever, to forget everything that had happened to him. He wanted it to end, but it wouldn’t.

 

A sound from beyond the room triggered his awakening; the screech of brakes signalled the arrival of a car in the parking lot. Judging from the way the doors were slammed shut, it was the same vehicle that had visited last time. People liked to visit every now and again and wander through the building, but for reasons unknown to him. What business did they have in an abandoned pizzeria? What were they looking for?

  
The faint sound of voices drifted through the ventilation system.

  
“Did you … a crowbar?”

  
“Yeah … have a look … that room … down the back.”

  
His somewhat-bugged AI kicked in almost instantly. They were looking for the safe room.

***

“Give me a hand, will you?” Blake asked. “These boards are stuck on pretty tight.”

  
“Right, sorry,” Thomas replied. snapping out of his trance and levering one of the boards away from the doorway.

  
It was the third time they had been back to the pizzeria that month. A new lead had appeared, hinting at an old safe room at one of the locations. Thomas wasn’t sure what Blake was expecting to find, but he knew for certain that he didn’t want to be in the building any longer than he had to. They had already been in trouble with the cops for trespassing, but that didn’t seem to have deterred Blake’s mission in the slightest.

  
“Sweet Jesus, this’ll take us five years,” Blake grunted as he and Thomas finally pulled away one of the boards. It fell to the ground with a loud thud, making both of the men jump.

  
“Holy shit,” Thomas gasped, making Blake chuckle.

  
“C’mon now, Tom. Are you afraid of a little rotting wood?” the blonde smirked.

  
“Shut your mouth and help me with the rest of these,” Thomas snapped, picking up his crowbar again and setting to work on the other planks.

  
Blake joined him. “Y’know, they reckon this place is haunted by the ghosts of the missing kids.”

  
“I don’t care,” Thomas growled.

  
“What a shame. I’m sure they’d love to meet you.”

  
“I said shut up!” Thomas shouted.

  
Blake was taken aback. “Hey, I’m only playing-”

  
A whir, a clank; the faint sound of movement. Then, a voice.

  
“H-H-Hey there, kids! It’s m-me … It’s m-me … It’s m-me …”

  
Both men froze.

  
Blake pointed to the last boards. “There’s one in there,” he whispered.

  
“Hell no,” Thomas scowled. “If you expect me to go in there-”

  
“Relax buddy, it won’t eat you. C’mon, help me out here.”

  
The two men managed to pry the rest of the wood planks off the doorway. Blake was on the listen out for anymore noises, but it was deathly quiet except for the creaks of wood.

  
“OK, on three we’re gonna kick these doors inwards,” Blake told Thomas. “One, two, three!”

  
Both men kicked the doors in as hard as they could and the huge slabs of wood swung out into the room with a deafening creak. Blake pulled a flashlight out of the belt he was wearing and switched it on, aiming it into the darkness.

  
“Wait, we’re not going in there, are we?” Thomas asked.

  
“Don’t be such a baby,” Blake hissed as he stepped inside the room. “There might not be anything in here, anyways.”

  
Blake, however, was wrong. Three busted arcade machines sat sagging against the back wall of the safe room, covered in grime and dust. Thomas dared to reach out and touch one of the joysticks, moving it around in a jerky circle.

  
“Do you want these?” he asked. “We might have to bring the van next time, then.”

  
There was no response.

  
“Blake?” the man asked, trying to hide the tremor in his voice as he turned around.

  
“Dude, look at this,” the blonde man whispered into the musty air.

  
Thomas joined his friend and felt an uneasy feeling grow in the pit of his stomach when he saw what Blake had found. Sitting slumped against the right wall of the safe room, in a terribly human-like manner, was an extremely ragged and damaged animatronic.

  
“We found one,” Blake breathed.


	2. Welcome To The Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new employee arrives at Fazbear's Fright ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot shorter than I thought it was but I'm not going to change it. Enjoy! :)

THE DAY BEFORE

Ethan clutched the newspaper clipping in his hands, scanning the words over again. Fazbear’s Fright. This was definitely the right place.

  
He got out of his car, tucked the clipping into his pocket and made his way across the parking lot, looking around the area as he walked. It was quiet around here, but it wasn’t completely dead. Some people were starting to make their way back to their cars after a day at the amusement park, but other than that all the rides were no longer going.

  
It was just on dusk and the sun was almost gone. He had already spoken to his possible future boss, Blake, over the phone earlier in the week and he had asked Ethan to come to the attraction for a job interview. He hadn’t really bothered to ask why the interview was scheduled so late in the day, but Ethan supposed Blake had been really busy setting up the attraction during the earlier hours.

  
Ethan entered the attraction through the front doors, as he had been instructed to do, and walked through the attraction slowly. He mentally noted the effort that had obviously been made to ensure the place was fully decked out with authentic props and memorabilia. Old shells of animatronics had been converted into flickering lights, setting the eerie atmosphere throughout the hallways. There was also the faint smell of fog machines that drifted through the ventilation system.

  
A shadow suddenly flew across the wall in front of Ethan, and he quickly turned around to find nothing there. However, the jingle of keys suddenly sounded behind him, making him jump backwards and whirl around again.

  
“Jeez, kid, are you alright?” an accented voice asked with genuine concern.

  
Ethan squinted through the glare the fox head lamp at the other end of the hallway was giving to see who had spoken. When his eyes focused, he realised that it was a girl about his age. She stood a few metres behind him, dressed in a purple uniform and a snapback cap with the words Fazbear’s Fright embroidered on the front. Startlingly bright red hair stuck out in all directions and curled over her shoulders.

  
“Um, sorry,” Ethan replied. “I was just looking for Blake. You’re really light on your feet …”

  
The girl grinned and laughed a little. “Sorry, it was in the prerequisites. You must be the new recruit Blake was talking about this morning. I’m Kaianna, head of robotics and animatronic maintenance, but most of the guys call me either Kai or Kaia.” She extended her hand.

  
Ethan shook it. “I’m Ethan. Do you know where I could find Blake?”

  
“He’s probably in the office, but he might be on the phone,” Kaianna replied. “You’re here for a job interview, right?”

  
“Yeah, he told me to meet him here.”

  
“Cool. Follow me, it’s quite easy to get lost in here.”

***

Ethan and Kaianna found Blake in the office, who was - as Kaianna predicted - talking to someone on his phone. He appeared to be in an intense conversation with the person on the other end of the line.

  
“Look Tom, this lead is great! I promise you, it’ll just be a quick visit … Thanks buddy, I owe you one! I’ll see you tomorrow.” Blake hung up and pocketed his phone before turning to Kaianna and Ethan. “Sorry about that. It’s been pretty hectic around here lately.”

  
Kaianna scoffed. “Speak for yourself. I don’t see the point in being appointed head of robotics and animatronic maintenance when there are no animatronics in the attraction.”

  
“That could change tomorrow,” Blake smirked. “I’ve got a lead.”

  
“Hallelujah. By the way, your new recruit is here for an interview.”

  
“Oh, you must be Ethan,” Blake smiled and shook Ethan’s hand. “Where are my manners? Blake Kowalski, nice to meet you.”

  
“Ethan Schneider.” He returned the handshake. “I’ve got my resume with me if you want to read it.” Ethan handed the documents to Blake and the older man scanned through them.

  
“Very nice, man, very nice,” Blake nodded without looking up as he quickly scanned the pages. “Tell me something, Ethan, are you afraid of anything?”

  
“Um, I don’t know … big dogs? Ghosts, maybe?” the younger boy offered.

  
Blake laughed, but it was in good nature. “Good, good. Do you know anything about robotics?”

  
“No, not a clue.”

  
“Great. You’re hired.”

  
Ethan blinked. “Just like that?”

  
“Sure thing.” Blake discarded the resume on the office desk. “I’m a bit stretched for security guards at the moment. Do you think you could start at midnight tonight? It’s a six hour shift.”

  
Ethan shook his head to try and process what had just happened. “Uh, I guess so …”

  
“Wonderful! It’s great to have you on the team, Ethan. Welcome to Fazbear’s Fright.”

  
“Thanks for having me,” Ethan smiled.


	3. A New Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Thomas bring their discovery from the prologue back to the attraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter is really long. Oh well, I guess it makes up for the really short chapter one.

Ethan’s first night went by rather quickly, and it was uneventful to match. The pre-recorded voice message Blake had left for him went for a good four hours, and Ethan found himself filling in the time by playing games on his phone as he let it play in the background. When the clock chimed 6:00am, he promptly got up and made his way out of the attraction. While doing so, however, he ran into Kaianna coming into work in the parking lot. She was out of uniform (except for the Fazbear’s Fright cap perched sideways on her head), wearing a baggy sweater and a black undershirt with skinny jeans to match.

“Hey Ethan, how was your first night?” she asked as she adjusted her shoulder bag strap.

“Boring, actually,” the boy replied. “Nothing really happens here at night.”

Kaianna frowned. “Really? What a shame, I always thought this attraction was spooky at night. Anyways, that boredom of yours could change - Blake is out looking for an authentic animatronic as we speak.”

“What? A real one?” Ethan asked in disbelief.

“Yeah, I feel the same way. He’s never gonna find one; all the records say they were scrapped back when the company went bust. However, it would give me something to focus on. I just graduated from college, y’know. Bachelor of Engineering in Robotics. I thought this job could put my skills to use, but apparently not … yet.”

“What do you do here, then?”

The redhead laughed. “A whole lotta sorting through old crap. Anyways, I’m gonna be late so I’ll catch you later tonight. Oh, and before I forget - could you come in at eight this evening? Blake wants you to see something, but I’m not sure what.”

“Sure. See you tonight.”

 

***

 

Ethan arrived back at the attraction at eight that night to meet up with Blake and Kaianna. He wasn't sure why he had agreed to come in again; he was practically living at the attraction already and he had only just been hired. Still, he didn't want to be put off straight away for disobeying Blake’s requests.

He made his way through the attraction to the office to find no one there. Confused, he retraced his steps back to the entrance but had no luck again. Strangely enough, the attraction seemed to be empty. A quick glance at his watch showed the face reading 8:03pm. This was definitely the right time.

“Where is everyone?” Ethan muttered to himself.

Suddenly, the lights in the attraction flickered and he felt his blood run cold as they shut off completely. He stood there for a solid thirty seconds, terrified, before pulling out his phone and turning on the flashlight feature. The beam danced across the walls as he looked around for the exit, but he stopped when his light came to rest on a strange shadow frozen on the wall.

It was hard to make out, but the shadow seemed to resemble a rabbit of some kind. It was alarmingly large, and had startlingly white teeth spread into a huge grin. Pure white eyes seemed to bore into Ethan’s soul before its grin faded and it slinked away into the darkness again. The lights flicked back on, casting shadows that suddenly didn’t seem quite as eerie to him as they should have.

Ethan stood rooted to the ground, trying to make some kind of sense of what he had just seen, but was startled by a loud slam from somewhere nearby.

“Oh, Ethan! You’re here!” Kaianna’s voice echoed down the hallway.

Ethan turned around to see his co-worker behind him, leaning out from a concealed doorway in the wall. So that's where everyone was, he thought to himself.

“Are you OK?” Kaianna asked concernedly. “You look like you've seen a ghost.”

Ethan swallowed, debating whether to tell her what he had just seen.

“I … it's nothing,” he laughed nervously. “This place just gives me the creeps, that's all.”

“Well, I guess so,” Kaianna replied, although she didn't really buy his story. “Hey, come see what Blake found!”

Reluctantly, Ethan followed Kaianna into the concealed room. It seemed to be a staff room that doubled as a maintenance room. A small fold out table was set up in the corner with various tea and coffee sachets scattered on its surface, and a small rusting fridge leaned against the back corner next to the table. On the other side of the room, a series of shelves housed various old technologies, including but not limited to an old security monitor, a stereo with a cassette player and a video camera that recorded with mini tapes. There were also a bunch of old metal toolboxes of varying sizes lined up on display. However, the one thing that seemed to be the elephant in the room was the severely damaged rabbit animatronic sitting slumped near the shelves.

A chill ran down Ethan’s spine as he followed Kaianna closer to the animatronic. It was eerily human-like in the way it sat - its knees pulled up to its chest, its arms hanging lifeless by its sides, its head tilted slightly. Its eyes were closed, but somehow Ethan could still feel its gaze watching him. Tears and rips in the grimy outer shell showed the metal endoskeleton and exposed wiring. A cluster of thick bronze-ish objects snaked their way around the metal spine, and Ethan assumed these were coils or wires of some sort. It was missing most of its right ear and the tip of its left, and the legs below the shins were completely bare metal, save for a few more coils and wires wrapping around the ankles and feet. The material around the teeth had completely rotted away, giving the rabbit a permanent skeletal grin. How this thing was going to work Ethan had no clue; it looked as if it hadn’t been used for a while.

“A springlock suit!” Kaianna announced proudly, as if displaying a prized possession. “Do you have any idea how old this thing is? This is vintage animatronics at its finest. Finally, I have something to work on.”

“Do you really think this thing will go?” Ethan asked.

“With a little tough love and a whole lotta grease, I’m sure I can fix this guy up a bit,” his co-worker replied. “Speaking of tough love, Blake should be here soon with Thomas.”

As if on cue, the door to the hidden room opened and Blake entered with a man Ethan did not recognise. He caught sight of the animatronic, but quickly looked away. The man looked how Ethan felt: nervous and terrified.

“Ethan, dude! Glad you could make it. Allow me to introduce you to Thomas, my right-hand man,” Blake smiled.

“Hi, I’m Ethan,” Ethan nodded and extended his hand to Thomas.

The older man eyed his hand suspiciously. “Guy, you must be crazy to want to work in a place like this.” He shook Ethan’s hand vigorously. “Still, it’s good to have you onboard.”

“Uh, thanks,” Ethan replied before turning to Kaianna. “Didn’t you want to show us something?”

Kaianna grinned and clapped her hands together. “Well, I’m sure you’ll all be pleased to know that our rabbit friend here is still fully functional! I powered him up before you guys came here, but he didn’t stay on for long. I’ll have to recharge his batteries before I start testing him out.”

“Excellent work, Kai,” Blake said. “I’ll get back to you in the morning. Ethan, could you stay here with Kaianna until your shift starts incase she needs any help? We’re off to investigate another lead.”

“Um, do I have to?” Ethan asked sheepishly.

“Aw, don’t worry E,” Kaianna smiled. “It’ll just be mostly reading old instruction manuals.”

“Well, OK but I’m not touching that thing.”

 

***

 

“Well … pleased to know … here is still … powered him up … didn’t stay on … recharge his batteries … testing him out …”

He caught broken sentences, but still recorded the new voice and stored it within his memory bank. There was no name to the voice, but he reminded himself to figure it out later. His main goal right now was to find a reason as to why he couldn’t currently move.

He felt a device enter his charging port on his back, and then seemed to relax as he felt the sweet feeling of power entering his batteries. He had forgotten how it felt when he was charging.

A silence filled the room as he strained his audio receptors to listen for an order of some sort, but there was nothing except the quiet sound of breathing and the rustling of pages. Finally, the voice he had stored earlier spoke again.

“E, look. There’s a key phrase here. Do you think it’ll work?”

“Don’t ask me,” another voice scoffed. “You’re the animatronic person, not me.”

He stored that data as maintainer next to the first voice, along with the new voice, which he named E.

“Well, test it out. You’ve just gotta say it, that’s all. Don’t be scared, it might not even work. He’s been out of power for a while, and I only just plugged him in.”

“OK. Um, hello, Spring Bonnie.”

His audio receptors picked up the phrase and he acted accordingly. With great difficulty, he stood up, opened his eyes and looked around, waiting for another order. He caught sight of two people, one male and one female, sitting on the floor surrounded by piles of books, and they both looked very frightened. He turned, looking for whatever was making them react the way they were, but found nothing. Instead, he decided to stand and scan them.

“Welp, he definitely works,” the female, the owner of the stored voice and his maintainer, commented quietly.

“Oh, really, Kaianna? I hadn’t noticed,” ‘E’ replied.

Kaianna. He logged that into his CPU, renaming the voice and her newly-scanned face from maintainer to Kaianna.

Kaianna and ‘E’ stood up cautiously, not taking their eyes off him. Suddenly, a wide grin spread across Kaianna’s face and she gripped E’s arm excitedly. “Ethan, this is great! He works! I thought he would need a lot more work, but I guess not. We have to tell Blake.”

Ethan - the male - frowned slightly. “I dunno, he seems kinda creepy.”

He leaned closer to the pair and Ethan jumped back in fright, causing Kaianna to laugh a little.

“He’s kinda friendly,” Kaianna noted. “OK, time to open him up.”


	4. Springtrap

  ‘Spring Bonnie’ was around seven feet tall - not counting the ears - and towered over the attraction workers, which unnerved Ethan to a point of sheer terror. To be honest, he wasn’t sure why he was so afraid of an old robot, but there was something about the rabbit that sent chills down his spine. The way it seemed to follow him with its gaze was terribly human-like. Kaianna assured him that it was just scanning and getting to know him, but Ethan wasn’t so sure. By 11pm that night, Kaianna had successfully restored movement to most of its joints, but seemed apprehensive to touch the jaw.

  “What’s wrong?” Ethan asked as she hovered over the metal hinges.

  “I don’t know … there’s weird stains on here,” she frowned. “I think I might just leave the jaw for today. I don’t want him to bite me.”

  Ethan laughed. “ _ Bite _ you?”

  Kaianna began to pack up her things. “Hey, don't laugh. These things are pretty dangerous. Some guy lost a finger to one, according to one of those maintenance journals.”

  “Spring Bonnie, more like Spring Trap,” Ethan muttered to himself.

  “Springtrap! You’re a genius, Ethan!” Kaianna suddenly exclaimed.

  “What?”

  “Blake wanted a name for it, something scary. Springtrap is perfect!”

  “Uh, OK, sure.”

  Kaianna glanced at her watch. “Time to punch out. Will you be OK here on your own?”

  Ethan thought back to the weird shadow he had seen earlier and a sense of dread washed over him at the thought of having to stay overnight. “I don’t know …”

  “It’ll be fine, Ethan,” Kaianna assured him. “Just keep an eye on Springtrap, OK?”

  “Um, yeah … see you in the morning,” he replied.

  “See ya,” she smiled before exiting the room and leaving.

  Ethan glanced back at Springtrap, who was currently sitting against the wall charging. With a panicked haste, Ethan left the room and headed towards the office, paranoid that the robot would get up and follow him.” Once he was there, it was 12am exactly, so he opened his cameras to find everything is normal. There was no camera in the maintenance room, so if Springtrap had moved he wouldn’t know until he saw him on the hallway cameras.

 

***

 

  The first hour went by uneventfully and painfully slowly. Ethan drummed on the desk absently as he flicked through the cameras, staring blankly at each static-blanketed feed before moving onto the next. However, when he got to camera 8, he saw something. At the end of the hallway, a dark figure stood looming in the shadows. Even with the flickering light illuminating the space, the only detail Ethan could really see through the static was two white pinpricks of light - eyes. Springtrap’s eyes, to be exact. He was on the move.

  The first thing Ethan did was panic. It wasn’t a wise choice - even he knew that - but he had no idea how to deter the thing from reaching his office. With a burst of static, the feed cut out and then lit up again to reveal a now empty hallway. Springtrap was now on camera 5, with only a few turns before he was outside the office. 

  A button labelled Play Audio sat beside the map of the attraction, so he pressed it. A recording of a child’s laugh echoed from the feed, but Springtrap didn't move. 

  Ethan tried a different strategy. This time, he switched to camera 9 and played the audio, but there was still no response from the animatronic. Unfortunately, Ethan’s actions hadn't stopped Springtrap from reaching the office, so when Ethan looked up he was met with the cold, blank stare of the decaying rabbit through the office window. 

  It stood perfectly still, observing Ethan quietly through the glass. Ethan suddenly became horribly aware just how close the animatronic was to him; only a sheet of fragile glass separated them. 

  Ethan quickly opened the monitor again and played the audio on camera 2 as a last resort, hoping that the sound would distract Springtrap from reaching the office door. 

  Crossing his fingers, he closed the monitor. The child’s laugh echoed through the hallway, loud enough to be heard in the office, and Ethan watched in anticipation as Springtrap cocked his head to listen. Then, as if on cue, the rabbit turned and headed in the direction of the sound. 

  Ethan could've passed out from relief. For the remaining few hours, he continued to keep Springtrap in the back hallways using the audio, and when the clock chimed six he grabbed his stuff and bolted out into the car park. 

  He fumbled with his keys, unlocking his car and throwing his bag onto the passenger seat before starting the ignition. It was then that he was startled by a tap at his window. It was Kaianna, coming into work for the morning. He wound down his window. 

  “Is everything OK, Ethan?” she asked. “You look a little pale.”

  “No, everything's not OK!” Ethan told her, exasperated. “That thing … it's like, alive or something, I dunno. It was trying to get into the office all night!”

  “Springtrap? Was he going at night?” she asked rather excitedly. “Was his pathfinding OK, because I think I might have to check that out-”

  “Are you even listening?!” Ethan snapped. “You need to take a look at it, and fix it up or whatever it is that you do, because I'm not going back there tonight if it's not done.”

  “Chill out, mate,” Kaianna frowned. “I'm doing the best I can. There's been some … setbacks.”

  Ethan sighed. “OK, sorry, I'm just a little freaked out. See you tonight.”

  With that said, he pulled out of the car park and drove home.


End file.
